The Legion 2 Past Present Future (2026 Film)
The Legion 2 Past Present Future is a 2026 American superhero film based on the fanfiction superhero team created by Ross O Hare produced by 20th century fox studios and disturbed by Universal Studios. It is the second film of The Legion Film Franchise and the the fourteenth film of The Ultra Cinematic Universe. It was written and directed by Patty Jenkins and features a ensemble cast that includes Grant Gustin, Joshua Bowman, Dylan O Brien, Megan Fox, Adam Driver, Thomas Brodie Sangster, John Boyega, Channing Tatum, Aml Ameen, Miranda Cosgrove, Eloise Mumford, Alex Murphy, Chris Walley, Anna Kendrick, Colin Farrell, and Tom Hardy. Thomas Jackson and his team prepare for their next battle when a criminal from the future comes to wipe out all life they find new allies it's only a matter of time before they realise that Future is not the enemy. Plot Thomas Jackson and his Legion team members Megan Danvers, Michael Wilson, Frankie Bruce, Daniel Smith and David Williams are on a mission in Detriot to capture Bruce Grant a terrorist stealing submarines for money. The team use serum so they can breathe underwater. They break into the sub take out every soldier find Grant and arrest him. But then they find a metal arm that can hack into anything technical. After coming back to The Legion headquarters they watch Harrison Edwards as he prepares for court tomorrow when he meets the the team. Thomas and the others read the message from Edwards saying if Edwards wins the trial The Legion will dissolved. David has a conversation with Thomas about the case saying that they should not be shut down because fight to save the people no matter what the cost. In the year 2035 mind controled criminal Max Waters giving himself the nickname Future the woman who turned him into this monster Kendel Agnes aka Fighter-X brings in a agent working for a another superhero team called the resistance Max demands to know where are the other members of the resistance the agent refuses to answer Max kills him for his refusal. Max renters his private area thanking Kendel for doing their job Max and Kendel kiss in hoping to complete their mission. In Washington Will states even although there have been some pubic incidents for the past couple of years he knows The Legion still needs to be here Edwards states that the US government found the 27.0 hacking arm that Grant had on the sub Edwards makes it personal when shows the video when Mike got killed by Sword Thomas tells him to turn it off Edwards refuses Thomas yells at Edwards telling him once again to turn it off the chairman confirms that the trial will resume tomorrow at 12:30 am. The team show Will and Emma the arm that Grant had in the sub apparently they must have some futurist technology Will states that Grant hasn't said anything of advances of weapons. All of a sudden a portal opens from Detroit The Legion arrive and see Max Kendel and the Slade soldiers Max tells them that they sent Grant to finish them The Legion fights the Slade soldiers Megan fights Kendel Thomas takes on Max Thomas touches Max's mind control chip he almost snaps him out of it but Kendel stops him. The resistance arrive the members are Edward Five aka Leader Mike Ryan aka Maxim and Jade South aka Hitwoman to take the to Slade Max and Kendel capture Michael David and Daniel. Thomas Frankie and Megan decide to help the resistance in their mission to stop Slade. The team arrives at the resistance's base they meet two hacking brothers Conor and Jock Blue they agree to help them destroy Slade and save Michael David and Daniel. While Max has Michael David and Daniel captured Max tortures Michael for information on The Legion he refuses to tell him Max threatens Michael by telling him he will destroy The Legion and everything they stand for. Thomas talks with Jade about his conflict with Max he tells her when he touched his rento-chip Max felt something from his mind link he wasn't evil Jade thinks there might be a way to bring him back and free him from the mind control. Edward gathers the team around telling that there's a alarm that lets the soldiers know where the enemies are so then the soldier are vulnerable. Back in 2026 Edwards has a talk with the president about shuting down The Legion the president reminds him that Michael said something about Edwards working with Dr Mike Dylan aka the destructor when he attacked the city 5 Years ago the president states they'll see what happens. As the team is in position Thomas and Edward are on the roof to hack into the Slade satellite so they shut down the electrical systems Frankie Megan Jade Mike Conor and Jock prepare to kick some ass. Michael David and Daniel are still trapped inside the chamber David promises that Thomas Frankie Megan and the others will rescue them Michael feels weak after what's happened when Sword killed Mike Edwards attempting to shut down the Legion Daniel states everything has a tragie but they still fight back. Max checks on his mind control chip after Thomas tryed to rip it out Kendel comes in seeing if he's alright Max tells her that when Thomas touched his chip he saw a flashback of how he got his powers showed Kendel put the mind control into his ear Kendel lies to him saying it's all fake they see that the Legin and the Resistance are attacking the base they send their soldiers out to kill them all. Thomas and Edward rescue Michael David and Daniel Thomas tells them he'll go after Max. Edward Michael Frankie David Conor Mike and Jock take out The soldiers while Megan and Jade fight Kendel. Thomas finds Max he trys to convice to wake up to his true self Max refuses the two face each other and battle Thomas throws everything he has got at Max Thomas touches Max's mind control chip again but this time he goes deeper Thomas finally pulls the mind control chip out of Max restoring to his normal self Max joins forces with Thomas in order to stop Kendel. On the rooftop Jade and Edward fight Kendel to end this once and for all Kendel knocks out Jade she tases Edward and kicks him off the building Edward falls into a water tank Kendel jumps off the roof and escapes Jade dives into the water tank to save Edward Jade swims down underwater to get Edward out but Edward is already dead Jade is heartbroken in the death of the love of her life while still being underwater Thomas dives in to get Jade they both come out of the water tank Thomas hugs Jade after withnessing Edward's death the team including Max find out as well leaving them broken. Thomas comes over to Jade to make sure she's okay she tells him that Edward was strong and brave and he will not die in vain Thomas hugs Jade he later then talks with Max to see how he's doing Max swears he will get revenge on Kendel after turning him into a monster. After been tortured by Slade Michael thinks about what's on his mind Daniel talks to him saying there's only one way how they end this and that is to defeat Kendel and Slade. Conor reveals Kendel's plan she has a time vortex to travel to 2026 to conquer the time they are from not only that she will destroy the time paradox and everyone will die and only Kendel knows the code to shut down the time vortex all they have to do is fight Kendel force her to tell them the code so they can shut down the machine Thomas and Max decide to fight Kendel while the rest of the team fight the Slade soldiers. The team suits up and prepares for battle Thomas comes over to Megan about what's about to happen saying he'll always love her Thomas and Megan kiss in hope for survive. Back at the Slade HQ Kendel gives a speech to her conrads to make sure to kill every last of the Legion and Resistance even Max knowing she never loved him and used him. The team arrives at the city as they fight the Slade soldiers Thomas and Max find Kendel Max is furious after everything he has been through the two heroes fight Kendel to death and to make sure she doesn't destroy the time paradox. Megan and Jade fight the Slade soldiers while Michael and Daniel protect civilians Frankie Conor Jock David and Mike find the time vortex machine Jock reads the instructions the first thing they must do is cut the blue wire. Thomas and Max continue to fight Kendel she grabs Max by the throat saying you weak little son of a bitch Thomas fights back and helps Max Thomas chokes Kendel demanding her to give the code she says never Thomas and Max kill Kendel. The others cut the blue wire then they cut the red wire and the green wire Max finds the code it's Doom Conor hacks into the machine putting in the code the team have once again saved the world. Thomas and Max rejoin as they celebrate their victory Thomas asks Jade Max Mike Conor and Jock to join the Legion they accept to become part of the Legion Thomas knows Mike would be proud of them. Back in 2026 Washington DC Will reveals CCTV footage showing Edwards with Dr Mike Dylan Edwards is arrested for allying with Dr Mike Dylan and the Legion is still in operation. Back at the Legion headquarters the team has a crack while Max talks with Thomas about being free he also reveals that he has a teleportation device that can travel to different dimensions he gives it to Thomas as his team celebrates Thomas thinks he knows what he's going to do. In the post credit scene Thomas flies into action and uses the teleportation device and travels to a another dimension where he prepares to find new allies. Cast * Grant Gustin as Thomas Jackson/Lightning-Man: * Joshua Bowman as Max Waters/Future: * Dylan O Brien as Michael Wilson/The Dragon * Megan Fox as Megan Danvers/Windgirl: * Adam Driver as Daniel Smith/Striker: * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Frankie Bruce/Shotgun: * John Boyega as David Williams/Black Ops: * Channing Tatum as Edward Five/Leader: * Aml Ameen as Mike Ryan/Maxim: * Miranda Cosgrove as Jade South/Hitwoman: * Eloise Mumford as Kendel Agnes/Fighter X * Alex Murphy as Conor Blue: * Chris Walley as Jock Blue: * Anna Kendrick as Emma Smith: * Colin Farrell as Harrison Edwards: * Tom Hardy as Will Damien: Category:Films featuring Grant Gustin Category:Films featuring Joshua Bowman Category:Films featuring Dylan O Brien Category:Films featuring Megan Fox Category:Films featuring Adam Driver Category:Films featuring Thomas Brodie Sangster Category:Films featuring John Boyega Category:Films featuring Channing Tatum Category:Films featuring Aml Ameen Category:Films featuring Miranda Cosgrove Category:Films featuring Eloise Mumford Category:Films featuring Alex Murphy Category:Films featuring Chris Walley Category:Films featuring Anna Kendrick Category:Films featuring Colin Farrell Category:Films featuring Tom Hardy Category:The Legion Film Franchise Category:Ultra Cinematic Universe